Anthelion: A Miraculous Ladybug Story
by MintyBluee
Summary: A recurring nightmare brings danger to the table when young Marinette Dupain-Cheng learns her dream is a prophecy: A prophecy of her doom as well as all of Paris. Tangled love and vicious enemies will arise, as well as tests of loyalty and kindness. Can Marinette stop this revelation before it's too late, or will she fail and lose the love of her life in the process?


Extravagant dresses swept against the pale marble floor. The wide glass dome overhead let in the dark sunlight of the setting orb, a sheet of purple and pink sky lying above. The pale silk lying on Marinette's shoulders blended into her skin and the boy in front of her twirled her hair around his finger.

"Cat," she whispered.

Cat Noir smiled. "Are you happy?"

Marinette nodded. "I am...surprisingly," she laughed.

Cat Noir chuckles. "Marinette, I need to tell you something," he strains out after a minute. Mari frowns. "What is it?"

A blinding light suddenly seized her eyes, flooding the ballroom underneath the dome. Cat Noir gripped Marinette's hands and pulled her close. "Look where you wouldn't expect it," he tells her desperately but Marinette couldn't focus. She looked up, shielding her eyes with an arm. A wide ring of light circled the sun which had turned deep red. "Marinette, listen to me!" Cat Noir suddenly yells. There is a low toll, like the sound of a wide brass bell slowly being rung, buzzing in her ears. "Cat, what's going on?"

Marinette looks around the ballroom; the guests had parted away, standing towards the edge of the room with their backs against the glass dome. "Look where you wouldn't expect it," he repeated. Cat Noir pulled away, Marinette's fingers splayed out in the air and still molded around his non-existent hand. He moved into the crowd, colors disappearing and blurring into the others until she couldn't see him anymore.

Marinette felt her heart painfully slam against her ribs over and over, as if trying to pull away in fear. Her feet remained glued to the floor, making her the center of attention in literal senses.

The people chant: words she can't understand but she had a feeling they aren't exactly good omens.

Ripples distort the glass dome, disfiguring it and resembling boiled plastic. And that ring of light overhead grows brighter and brighter until Marinette can't see. A scream escapes her mouth as a garish spew of pain locks in her back. Protruding from her flesh, webbed wings tear through the fine pink silken dress and the crowd cries in praise.

* * *

Marinette burst up in her bed, gasping as she puts a hand over her heart to steady it.

Beads of sweat roll down her cheek.

Silence is set over the room; there are no tolling bells signalling her doom and there is certainly no wings on her back.

* * *

"What's wrong?"

"Hm?"

Alya pulls the plate of salad away from Mari's vision.

She flickers her eyes up and Alya is staring her down. "I asked what's wrong," the brunette says sternly.

"Bad dream last night," Marinette waves off. She pulls her plate back and viciously attacks a cherry tomato. "Wanna talk about it?"

Absolutely notMarinette thinks wildly.

She would talk about anything else. The scariest part of that dream is probably the fact that Cat Noir starred as the literal dream boat.

Gag. Satanic cults and bone breaking wings? She'd take that anyday over a romantic dance with the self-proclaimed Swag King of Felines. And the worst part of that dream? Marinette had been actually happy to be with him! What happened to free will?! For her Miraculous's sake, this is modern day France! Isn't there any ounce of freedom left?

"No it's fine…"

Alya nods in reluctant agreement."Well, today is going to be pretty busy," Alya launches into her schedule. "Ladybug and Cat Noir are going to get the key to Paris today! I can't believe you aren't coming. Have you no patronage?" Marinette laughs. "I am very patriotic, mind you, but some of us actually care about homework and passing class and attending a good university and-"

Alya rolls her eyes and covers Mari's mouth. "I get it, girl. But this is my chance! I'll actually be able to interview them!"

Marinette raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me? Didn't I arrange a meeting with Ladybug for you about three months ago? A bit of gratitude would be nice" she says in mock pretentiousness. "Hush, I thank you for that every day! And you know it. But today might be my only shot to crack the case. 'Cat Noir and Ladybug: Miraculous Romance?'"

Marinette choked on her salad. "They aren't dating" she argues. "You don't know," Alya retorts. "Uh, yes I do. Cat Noir is annoying, egotistical, and image-obsessed." Marinette counted the reasons on her fingers. "And a hottie," Alya interrupts. "I'm sure Ladybug thinks so too! That or Ladybug is blind."

Marinette narrows her eyes. "Ladybug wouldn't ever stoop so low."

Alya blinks and then laughs loudly. "I think I get it now. You like Cat Noir," Alya giggles. Marinette's cheeks turned as red as the tomatoes on her plate. "That's not true."

"Oh no it all makes sense now," Alya exclaimed. "You hate Ladybug. You're jealous of her because you want Cat Noir all to yourself."A sour glare crossed Marinette's features. "Alya-"

"'Oh, Cat Noir!'" Alya suddenly says dramatically, jumping out of her seat. "'Yes, Marinette?'" she counters in a deep voice. "'Marry me, Cat Noir! I want to have your babies!'" Marinette sulked in her seat. "Shut up, Alya" she mumbles.

* * *

When lunch ended, Mari and Alya retreated back to the classroom.

Now that boy is the one of her dreams, she thinks when she spots Adrien. Thick blond hair and green eyes, full lips and finely shaped jaw; HOT. Not only hot but kind, thoughtful, amazingly sweet, smart, and not to mention perfect. "Imagine this," Alya suddenly giggles in Marinette's ear. "Cat Noir and Adrien fighting for your hand in marriage."

Marinette dug her elbow into Alya's ribs.


End file.
